Poker Face
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when a bet becomes more than a bet? Especially when you can't choose between the two sexy bikers. One is rough and the other is gentle. How do you choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I grew up around the club. My parents were friends with the Tellers so it was only natural that I was around Jax and Opie. They are like brothers to me and I see a few others like uncles. While Jax and Opie are like brothers to me, Opie's Old Lady Lyla is my best friend. But like most people that are connected to the club, Saturday nights are huge party nights and I don't miss one. I have gotten to know all of SAMCRO pretty well and party pretty well with them. This Saturday night started out just like every other party but funny how fast things change.

Most of the guys had either passed out at this point or are already in a dorm with their 'friend' for the night. I, however, am sitting at a table playing poker with Happy and Juice. "How about we make this the last hand boys. All in." I say. "Okay." they both say. Now, I am a little bit of a thick girl and have had a thing for both of them for a while. I've been drinking so I decided to throw caution to the wind and say fuck it. "How about we sweeten the pot?" I asked. "What're you thinking little girl?" Happy asked eyeing me suspiciously. "How about winner gets granted one wish. Losers can't say no." I say. They look at each other and put all their chips in the middle. I do the same and Happy deals the cards. Looking at the cards in my hand, I say "Alright boys. What'cha got?" Juice lays his down and has a pair of aces. Happy lays his down and has two pair of kings and queens. Happy is smirking and I lay my hand down. Full house. Jacks and nines. They both looks at each other and then at me smirking. "Alright little girl. We gotta give you one wish." Happy says. Juice speaks up and says "What do you want?" I finally speak up, knowing the alcohol was what was giving me the courage. "A threesome with you two." I say. They both look at me shocked for a second and Happy stands and says "We can't say no brother." Happy takes my hand and leads me back to the dorm with Juice right behind us.

Walking into the dorm, Juice locks the door. I walk to the bed and start shedding clothes as they do the same. Juice gets to me first and kisses me deeply and I moan into the kiss. Happy lays behind me and starts kissing on my neck. I lose myself in what these two men are doing to me. Happy starts kissing down my body while Juice is still kissing my lips. He kisses his way to my center and attacks my core with fervor. I start to writhe underneath him and Juice gets up on his knees beside me and I slide my lips over the head of his hard dick. Sliding my mouth up and down his cock, I hear him moan. Happy licking and sucking on my clit has me moaning on Juice's cock. Happy sits up and kneels beside me on the bed where Juice was and Juice gets behind me and enters me slowly. Stroking in and out at a steady pace while I moan on Happy's hard cock. Happy turns me over and Juice lays on his back in front of me. I am on my hands and knees with Happy pumping in and out from behind me and my head bobbing up and down on Juice's cock, listening to them grunt and moan from the sensation. Happy releases himself inside me and Juice replaces him and thrusts in and out hard and fast causing me to cum yet again before he shoots his load inside me too. Once we all catch our breaths, I lay down on the bed. Juice lays in front of me, facing me with his arm around my upper body and my face snuggled into his chest while Happy is laying behind me with his arm around my lower body as we all fall into a blissful sleep.

I wake up the next morning and we are all still in the same position we fell asleep in. Happy wakes up and gets out of bed. Kissing my lips softly he says "That was fun little girl." and walks out of the room, leaving me snuggled up with Juice. Once he's gone, Juice pulls me closer and we fall back to sleep. A couple of hours later, I wake up and Juice is snoring softly beside me. I get out of the bed and kiss the top of his head before getting dressed and heading out to the main room. Walking past Happy, I pat his shoulder and he gives me a little nod on my way out the door. I get to my car and head home and smile with every little ache in my body.

I take a shower and order takeout. I spend the rest of the weekend just sitting around and relaxing, thinking about what I did with my two favorite bikers. Monday gets here and my work day is kind of slow. Finally getting to quitting time and I go home. I shower and sit down with a glass of wine when there's a knock on my door. Looking through the peephole, I see Juice standing there. I open the door and let him in. "Hey Juice. What are you doing here?" I asked. He doesn't say anything, he just crashes his lips to mine in a passionate but sweet kiss. Pulling back, I pull him to the couch and pull him down on top of me. Once we come up for air, he smiles and says "I been thinking about that all day." I laugh a little and ask "Did someone have fun the other night?" He kisses me again and presses his hard on against me. "Let's take care of that." I say and I get up and pull him to the bedroom. He hovers over me and kisses me again. He starts kissing down my neck and we start undressing each other. He enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out, listening to me moaning his name the closer I get to release. As soon as he feels me losing myself, he follows behind me. Pulling me into his side, we are catching our breath. After a few minutes I say "Wanna order takeout?" He kisses me again and says "Yeah babe." We get up and eat and then fall back into bed for another round before we fall asleep in each other's arms. Waking up the next morning, we get up and get dressed and head our separate ways to work. But not before he kisses me goodbye and says he'll text me later.

I spend the next couple of days with a smile on my face. By Wednesday, one of my co-workers asked "What's got you in such a good mood?" I just smile and says "Nothing. Just having a good day. Little did I know it was going to get even better. Pulling into my driveway, I see Happy sitting on his bike waiting for me. "Hey Hap." I greet him. "Hey Little Girl." he says simply before following me to the house. Taking off his kutte and boots, he follows me to the couch. "Wanna order pizza?" I asked. "Yeah." He says. I order the pizza and hit the shower real fast while we wait. I walk into the living room and the pizza is on the table along with two beers and he has my remote. I just shake my head. Sitting down next to him, we eat in silence while watching TV. After we are done, I take everything to the kitchen. Happy follows me and as I am standing at the counter, he walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck, I feel my body start to respond. I turn in his arms and he picks me up and puts me on the counter. Taking off my shirt, he sees I am not wearing a bra and starts working my nipples with his tongue while I run my nails over his scalp. I pull at his shirt and take it off of him. He starts sliding my shorts off and I start to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants and boxers down. "Happy, please." I beg. He enters me quickly and starts thrusting in and out hard and fast and it feels so good. I moan his name while he nips and sucks at my collarbone with each thrust. I feel myself climax and he follows right after. "Holy shit." I say against his shoulder while we catch our breath. "Agreed." He looks at me and I look away. I start to get off the counter and he stops me. "Hey. Look at me." he says. He tilts my head up to look at him and asks "What is it?" I look at him and say "I am such a fucking slut." and I softly laugh. "No you ain't." he says. "Hap, I fucked you and Juice Saturday night, Juice Monday night and you tonight. I'm no better than a fucking croweater." I say. "Bull shit. Look, is that what you want?" he asked. "Not to be passed around but I like the way you and Juice make me feel." I say. "Well, then as long as it's only me and the idiot then I'm good. Don't make you a slut." he says. I look at him shocked. He kisses me softly and carries me to the bedroom and lays down with me. I turn my back to him and he pulls me back against him and we fall asleep. Getting up the next morning, he kisses me goodbye and we head our separate ways.

At the clubhouse, Happy walks over to Juice. "Can I get a minute brother?" Juice looks at him confused but nods and follows him. "What's up?" Juice asks. "Looks like we both got a thing for the same chick. I saw Lily last night." Happy says and Juice lowers his head. "I saw her Monday." Juice says. "Yeah. Look. We all had fun but as long as she's not being passed around to the other brothers, I ain't against both of us keeping her company." Happy says. "Seriously." Juice says a little taken back. "Look. She told me last night that she's into both of us. Nothing wrong with us all just seeing how shit goes. Don't let it come between us of course but just playing it out. You okay with that?" Happy asked. "I am if you are. But what about her?" Juice asked. "We will head over there to talk to her tonight and set out the ground rules I guess." Happy says and Juice agrees.

That night, I come home and both men are sitting in my driveway. "Hey guys." I say. "We need to talk." Happy says and I think that this can't be good. Walking inside, we go to the kitchen and I hand them both a beer and pour myself a shot of Jack Daniels. I down the shot and Happy starts talking. "Look, we both like hanging out with you. You ain't bad in the sack either. But we know you are worried about that shit." Happy says. "We talked about it and if you are okay with it, we'd both like to keep seeing you and see where it goes. No pressure, no stress but if it's something you want, we need to set some ground rules." Juice says and I pour another shot before answering. Downing the shot, Happy takes the bottle from me and smirks. "I'd like that. I have had a thing for both of you for a while now and that poker game, being drunk and putting you guys in that position to not say no, I took a shot. So, what are the ground rules?" I asked. Happy starts, "You don't hook up with any other brother but us. You ain't a croweater and won't be treated like one." I nod. "I don't want to be with anyone but you two. I have been so sore this last week, I don't think I could handle anyone else." I say laughing. They smirk at me and I blush. "Okay, so no one touches you but us. You are our girl." Juice says. "Okay so does that same rule go for you two? No one touches you two but me?" I asked. They both nod. "That mean on runs too?" I asked. "That what you want?" Happy asked and I nod my head yes. "Then that includes runs." Happy says. "Okay but I have one little request." I say. "Okay." Juice says. "I know I will have alone with with you guys separately but can we still have a repeat of Saturday night once in awhile? I really enjoyed that." I say. They both laugh and say "Hell yeah." We talk a little more and when they go to leave, Happy walks over and kisses me deeply. "Night little girl." I smile "Night Hap." Juice walks over and kisses me softly and says "Night baby." I hug him and says "Night my goof." They walk out the door and I just sit in the chair in shock.

The next day, Lyla comes over. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in days." she asked as she walks inside. Walking to the couch, I pour us both a glass of wine and say "I have been a little busy." I say. I shift a little and am still a little sore from my activities. "Are you okay?" Lyla asked. "Uh, yeah." I say. "Lily Marie! What did you do?" she asked and I blushed. "That good?" she asked. "I, uh, did something." I tell her. "Clearly. With who?" she asked. "Happy and Juice." I say and she looks at me shocked. I tell her about the poker game and the threesome and then I tell her about them coming over separately and our talk earlier that day. "So let me get this straight. You are not only seeing the killa but the idiot too?" she asked. "Don't call him an idiot. He's not." I tell her, looking down at my wine glass. "Okay. So you are seeing both Happy and Juice and neither of them are seeing anyone else not even on runs?" she asked. "Yeah. We are just seeing how it plays out." I tell her. She just looks at me shocked and we continue talking for a while before she heads back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday rolls around again and I am sitting at work when my phone vibrates with a text. I look at it and smile seeing that it's from Juice.

 _J: Hey baby. How's your day?_

 _L: Better now. Yours?_

 _J: Good. Thinking about paying my girl a visit tonight_

 _L: I get home at six. Order in?_

 _J: Yeah. See you then baby._

 _L: See you then. Be safe._

After work, I head home with a smile on my face. I pick up takeout on the way home and get there in time to see Juice pulling in the driveway. Walking up to me, he pulls me close and kisses me softly before taking the food from me and walking me to the front door. Once inside, we eat and are watching TV. "Come on. You need a shower." I tell him as I take his hand and pull him up from the couch. Smiling wide, he turns me around and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bathroom. We shed our clothes and step into the shower. Pinning me against the wall, he picks me back up and his hands are on my ass while I wrap my legs around him. "Please Juice. I need you." I whisper. He enters me slowly and thrusts in and out at a slow pace. "Fuck you feel so good baby girl." Juice growls in my ear and it pushes me over the edge. "Fuck Juice. I'm cumming." I moan before losing myself as he follows right behind me. He holds me in place while we catch our breath. After washing off, we get out and head back to the living room.

Sitting on the couch, he pulls me close and we watch a movie. I must have dozed off because I woke up a little while he was carrying me to bed. "Shh. I got you." he says as he puts me to bed. Getting undressed, he climbs in beside me and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest and fall back to sleep listening to his heart beat. Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into his chest, not wanting to move. "Wake up baby. We both gotta get to work." he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I don't wanna." I whine and I hear him laugh. "Come on baby. Get up." he says as I roll over onto my back. He leans over me and starts to kiss on my neck and down my chest. "You keep that up and neither of us are going to be getting up anytime soon." I tell him. He laughs again and gets out of bed to get dressed. I get up and dressed and we head out the door. Walking me to my car, he kisses me again and says "Have a good day baby." I smile into his kiss and say "Be safe. I need you whole okay." He just smiles and kisses me again and says "Always." We go our separate ways.

I spend all day thinking about the night before and thinking about him and Happy. As I was picking up my phone to text Happy to check in, my phone buzzes with a text from him.

 _H: Morning little girl._

 _L: Morning Killa_

 _H: Heard you had a good night._

 _L: I did. Was about to check in with you and make sure my other man was okay._

 _H: I'm good. Was thinking about you._

 _L: What were you thinking about?_

 _H: Being inside you. You twist me up babe._

 _L: Come over tonight? I miss you._

 _H: Six?_

 _L: Yep_

 _H: See you then little girl_

 _L: Be safe. I need you and Juice both whole._

 _L: Always._

"Who are you texting?" my friend Linda asked. "This guy I'm seeing. What's up?" I asked. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to do something after work. Maybe have a couple of drinks with some of us." She says. "I would but I already have plans." I tell her holding up my phone. "So, we get to meet this guy anytime soon?" she asked. "I don't think know." I tell her.

I get off work and Lyla calls me. "Hey Lily. What are you doing tonight?" she asked. "Actually, one of my boyfriends is coming over." I tell her smiling. "Oh, which one?" she asked. "Happy. Juice came over last night." I say. "I bet he did." Lyla says laughing. "Couple of times." I say laughing back. "But seriously. How are things going?" she asked. "So far so good. Just taking things a day at a time. Lyla, I know this shit with them won't last. We are all just having fun. I know that Happy doesn't really do relationships so I don't see him really sticking around and Juice likes his girls smaller than me so I know this will end with him too. I'm just enjoying it while I can." I tell her. "Have you told them how you feel?" she asked. "Nope. And I won't. Like I said. We are just taking things a day at a time and I am just going to enjoy it until they walk away." I tell her. "And what if they don't walk away?" She asked. "They will. Trust me." I say and she just sighs. "Lyla, I am not delusional. I know that guys like these two, they don't do full blown commitments. I get it. Just let me enjoy this while it lasts." I tell her. "Okay but I still say you need to tell them how you are feeling." she says. "I'll keep that in mind." I tell her. I end the call as I am pulling up into the driveway and see Happy sitting on his bike waiting on me.

Getting out of the car, he walks over and kisses me softly before we walk inside. Once inside, I walk to the kitchen to take out what I need to make dinner. Fried Chicken and baked potatoes. Happy jumps in the shower while I am cooking. Once dinner is done, we sit at the table eating, talking about our day. "How was work?" he asked. "It was good. Was a little busier today than we have been these last couple of weeks. What about you?" I asked. "Good. Had some shit to do for the club but other than that just worked at the garage." he says. We finish dinner and I am cleaning up the dishes as he walks up behind me and starts kissing my neck. I lean back into him and he turns me around and puts me on the counter. He looks into my eyes as I softly put my hand on the side of his face. He leans into my touch and I put my forehead to his. "Take me to bed Happy." I whisper. He picks me up and carries me bridal style to the bedroom where he places me on the bed and starts kissing me deeply. We start shedding clothes before he enters me slowly. He starts thrusting in and out at a slow pace. "Harder Happy. Please." I almost beg. He doesn't disappoint. He starts thrusting harder and faster and I start to come undone underneath him. "Fuck Happy." I say before I cum hard with his shooting his load inside of me. Putting his head down on my shoulder, he says "Fuck babe." He lays down beside me and I snuggle into his side. I hear his breathing start to even out telling me he has fallen asleep. I lay there in silence thinking about my talk with Lyla. I know they won't stick around and I have already started preparing myself for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake up before Happy. I get in the shower and walk back into the bedroom after getting dressed to see Happy waking up. "Morning Hap." I say. "Morning babe." He gets up to get dressed as I walk into the kitchen to get the coffee going. Once he's out of the shower and dressed, he meets me in the kitchen and I hand him his mug of coffee. Sitting at the table, he's reading the paper and I am looking in my planner to see what I have to get done today when he looks up at me and asks "Are you okay?" I look up at him and says "Yeah, why?" He shrugs and goes back to his paper. We head out the door and he walks me to my car. "Be safe today, okay?" I asked. "Always babe." he says before kissing me. I pull him in a little closer kiss him a little deeper. Pulling away, he asked "Are you sure you're okay?" I just nod my head and kiss his lips one more time. "Text me later okay." I tell him. "Yeah." he says before getting on his bike and leaving with me heading out to work.

Happy pulls up at the clubhouse and walks over to Juice. "Brother, can we talk?" Juice nods and they head outside to the picnic table. "You talked to Lily yesterday?" Happy asked. "Not since I left her yesterday morning. Why?" Juice asked. "Something seems off. She seemed fine last night when I got there but then this morning she was a little distant and when I kissed her goodbye, she seemed different." Happy explained. Lyla pulled onto the lot and Juice says "Why don't we ask Lyla. She's Lily's best friend. Lyla walks by and Juice calls to her. "Lyla. Can we talk to you a minute?" She nods and walks over. "What's up?" she asked. "Have you talked to Lily today?" Juice asked. "No. Not since last night. Why?" she asked. "Did she seem off to you last night?" Happy asked. "Shit." Lyla says. "What?" Happy asked. "Last night, I was talking to her on her way home from work and she was telling me that she just taking things with you both a day at a time because she doesn't think that either of you will stick around. She thinks that she's not good enough for either of you." Lyla says. "Fuck. We need to talk to her man." Juice says. "Thanks Lyla." Juice says as they head to see me at work.

"Lily, you have a couple of visitors." Karen says, looking over my cubicle wall. I head to the front desk to see Happy and Juice standing there. I follow them outside and ask "Is everything okay?" Juice speaks up and says "We are fine but are you okay?" I try to hide it but I'm not. I tell them, "I'm fine. Why?" Happy says "You seemed off this morning. We talked to Lyla. You don't think we are going to stick around?" I look down at my hands. "Guys, I know what we are doing is just having fun. I know neither of you do full blown commitments and I am okay with that. I'm just enjoying this while I have you." Happy runs his hand down his face while Juice runs his hand over his mohawk. "Lily, we are in this. This is not just us having fun. We don't want you to think that we are just using you. We care about you." Juice says. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. But you gotta tell us what's going through your head. We don't want to have to hear from someone else that you are feeling like this. You gotta talk to us, okay?" Juice says. I look to Happy and he leans over and kisses me. Pulling me into a hug, he whispers "You're ours little girl." I nod against his chest. He lets go and Juice walks over and kisses me before putting his forehead to mine and says "No secrets okay. We tell each other everything." I nod my head and he kisses me again. They head back to the clubhouse and I head back to work.

Walking back into the office, Karen comes up to me and asked "Which one of those guys are you seeing?" I just smile softly and say "Both." She looks at me shocked and then pats me on the shoulder and says "Lucky girl."

That evening, I pull into my driveway and see two bikes sitting there. Walking up to the front porch, Juice and Happy are sitting on my porch in my rocking chairs. I unlock the door and they follow me in. Taking off their boots and walking over to the couch, I walk to the kitchen and grab two beers and a glass of wine. I sit on the couch between them and we still haven't said anything. Happy grabs the remote and starts a movie. Juice pulls me to him and I lean against him and he asks "Feeling better?" I nod and snuggle closer. Happy pulls my feet into his lap and starts rubbing my feet. I fall asleep during the movie and Happy picks me up and carries me to bed. They climb in bed next to me and I fall back to sleep in between my guys.

A month later, things are still working out. They are still taking turns coming over and then spending time me together and there are nights where we have sex and then there are nights where we just talk and enjoy being together. Juice comes over that night and we are laying in bed after a round of amazing sex and he pulls me to him. Kissing me softly I lay my head on his chest and we start to fall asleep but not before I hear him say "I love you Sweetheart." I look up at him and he's smiling softly. "I love you too Juice." I kiss him again and lay back down to sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, we shower, together and get ready to leave for work. Walking out of the house, he walks me to my car and kisses me. "I'll text you later okay." he says. "Okay. Be safe okay. Tell Happy to be safe too." I tell him. "We will. I love you." he says before kissing me again. "I love you too." I say before he opens my car door for me to get in. Closing the door, he mounts his bike and pulls out heading to work while I do the same.

I get to work and Steve, one of my co-workers, walks up. "Morning Lily." he says as he sits on the edge of my desk. "Morning Steve. Can I help you?" I asked, trying to be polite but he just creeps me out. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something after work? Get dinner or something." he asked. "No thanks. I have plans." I tell him. "What? With those bikers you've been hanging out with?" he asked. "Who I hang out with is none of your business. All you need to know is that my answer is no thanks." I tell him and try to get back to work. He puts his hand on mine to stop me from typing. "Come on. Have dinner with me. I promise I can take care of you better than they can." he says. I shake his hand off and tell him "Even if I weren't seeing them, I still wouldn't go out with you. Now, please leave me alone and let me get my work done." He glares at me and says "We'll see. You will change your mind." He walks off to me shaking my head.

A couple of hours later, I get a text from Juice.

 _J: Hey baby. How's work going?_

 _L: Okay. What about you?_

 _J: Good. Me and Hap were talking about seeing you tonight._

 _L: That's fine. I miss both of you._

 _J: Okay, we will see you tonight. Meet you at the house?_

 _L: That's fine. When you get there, look in the lamp by the door. There's a key for both of you._

 _J: Will do babe. Love you._

 _L: Love you._

The rest of the day goes by fast and once it's time to leave, I head out to my car. One of the things about my job is that I am one of the last to leave everyday. Heading out to my car, I see Steve leaning against my car. "What do you want, Steve?" I asked. "I told you, I would change your mind." He says. I reach for my car door and he grabs me and pushes me against my car. He crashes his lips to mine and I fight against him. Opening the back door while holding me against the car, he throws me into the back seat and starts pull up my skirt. Ripping my panties off, he starts unbuckling his pants. He enters me roughly and thrusts in and out until he reaches his release. Pulling out, he kisses me again and tells me "That was good babe. Guess I didn't need to change your mind after all." He gets out of the car and runs away. I don't move for a few minutes. I just lay there as the tears roll down my face. Finally getting myself together, I get into the driver's seat to head home and I remember that the guys were meeting me there. I drive to Lyla's house and walk in the door. Looking at me, she knows something is wrong. "What happened?" she asked. I just shake my head and start crying harder. "Opie, call Hap and Juice." she says and I shoot up "No, please don't call them. Please." I start freaking out. "Opie walks out of the room with his phone to his ear. "Lily, you need to tell me that's going on." I finally calm down a little and tell her. "I was raped." is all I say. She looks at me shocked and says "We need to get you to the hospital." she tells me and I just nod. Getting into my car, she drives with Opie following.

When we get to the hospital, she goes back with me and they do the rape kit. Unser comes in and says "Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you but I need to know as much as you can tell me." I take a deep breath and say "It was one of the guys that I work with. He, uh, asked me out this morning and I turned him down. He was waiting at my car for me when I left. I was the last one to leave. He shoved me into the backseat of my car and ripped my panties off and raped me." I tell him. "Do you know his name?" he asked. "Steve Daniels." I tell him. "Okay, Sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything." he says. "Wayne? You know the club is going to find him, right?" I asked. "Yeah which is why the paperwork will say you didn't know the guy. I just needed something to tell the guys. I know this isn't something you want to tell them yourself." he says. "Thank you Wayne." he says.

Wayne walks out to the waiting room where the entire club is sitting. My boyfriends included. "Happy, Juice, can I get a minute?" Wayne asked. "I got her statement. But I'm putting in it that she didn't know the guy." Wayne says. "But she does, doesn't she?" Juice asked. "Yeah, guy named Steve Daniels. He works with her. Asked her out this morning and when she said no, he waited for her to get off work and was waiting at her car. He, uh, shoved her in the back seat and, uh, raped her." Wayne tells them. Happy turns and punches the wall. "Thanks Wayne." Juice says. "When you find this guy, add a little pain for me, will ya?" Wayne asked and Juice nods his agreement. Walking back to the waiting room, the guys walk over to Jax and Juice says, "We need to call church after we check on our girl." Jax nods his agreement. We will use the chapel here so that you guys don't have to go far.

I hear a knock on my door and see Happy and Juice walking in. I just look down at my hands as the tears start up again. There's no way they are going to want me after this. "Are you okay?" Juice asked as they both sit on each side of me on the bed. "Uh, yeah. I'm good." I tell them, but they know I am lying. "No you aren't. No secrets, remember?" Happy says. "I don't want to lose you guys but I know you aren't going to want someone that's damaged." I tell them. They squeeze my hands and tell me "You ain't losing us. You ain't damaged either. We will take care of this asshole." Happy says. I just nod my head. "You know we both love you, right?" Juice asked. I just nod my head. "I love you both too. I just don't know if I can give you what you want now." I say. "Hey, we ain't going anywhere. If you need to slow things down with us, that's fine. We will still be there for you and still be faithful to you. Nothing changes." Happy says. "Thank you guys. But can I ask one thing?" They both nod. "When you find him? I want to be there when he goes down. I need to be." I tell them and they both nod. Lyla walks in the door and says "Guys are in the chapel." They nod. "Lyla is going to stay with you while we fill the guys in." Juice says and I nod. Kissing me, Juice says "I love you." I smile softly and say "Love you." Happy kisses me and says "Love you little girl." I smile at him too and say "Love you too." They walk out of the room and I am feeling a little better knowing I am not losing them because of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking into the chapel, all of the guys are waiting on Happy and Juice. "What's going on guys?" Jax asked. "Me and Happy have both been seeing Lily. After work, Lily was attacked. Fucker threw her in the back seat of her car and fucking raped." They all look at Juice shocked. "Unser is putting it in the report that she didn't know the guy." Happy says. "But I take it she does." Chibs says. "Yeah. Fucker works with her. Steve Daniels. She told Unser that he asked her out this morning and she turned him down so he was waiting for her at her car." Juice told him. "So, what do we know about this guy?" Jax asked. "Not much yet but we wanted to fill you in on what was happening. I know this isn't a club issue but she's our girl. We are going to handle this." Juice says. "She's family. We will all take care of this piece of shite." Chibs says.

A half hour later, Juice and Happy walk back into my hospital room and take their places on each side of my bed. "Baby, we need to talk to you. We need you to tell us what you know about this Steve prick." Juice says. "He, uh, works in the accounting department and he is always hitting on the women. Creeps most of us out. We have reported him but nothing gets done because his dad is one of the higher ups in the company. He, uh, drives and black Jeep Cherokee with those KC lights on them. I don't know where he lives but my friend Karen might know. I can call her." I say. "Yeah babe. That would be good." Happy tells me. I get my phone off the table beside the bed and call Karen. "Hey girl. What's up?" Karen says. "Hey Karen. I need your help with something. You don't happen to know how I can get in touch with Steve do you?" I asked. "I do. I have his number. I'll text it to you." she says. "Yeah. That's great. Thanks." I tell her before ending the call. My phone goes off a couple of minutes later with a text message of a phone number and an address.

I give the info to Juice and he picks up his phone. Thirty minutes later, the prospect comes in with Juice's laptop and he starts tracking Steve's info. An hour later, he says "I got it. Hap, call Ope and have him bring Lyla up here to stay with Lily and I'll call Jax to get everyone together." Juice says and they start making phone calls. It wasn't long before Lyla walks in and the guys walk over to me. "If the doctor let's you go home before we get back, Lyla and the prospect will bring you to your house. We won't do anything until you are with us." Juice says and I nod. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I say "I love you too." Happy walks over and kisses me and says "Love you baby." I smile and say "Love you." They walk out of the room and Lyla pulls me into a hug while I cry.

Two hours have gone by and the doctor has released me. I send Happy and Juice a text letting them know I am headed home and Lyla and the prospect walk inside with me. Prospect is standing by the door, looking out the windows and patrolling the house. Lyla is sitting with me on the couch. "I wish he would stop patrolling like that. It's making me more nervous." I say. "Sweetheart, your guys told him if he didn't protect you, they would ground him up while he was still alive and feed him to the lions at the zoo." Lyla tells me and I look at her shocked.

Happy walks in the door with Juice behind him. "We have him. He's at the cabin but there's something you should know." Juice tells me. "What?" I asked. "We found him at his house and he has a fucking shrine of pictures of the women he's apparently raped. There are pictures and torn panties hanging all over his walls." Happy says. My eyes go wide. "We told you that we would let you be there when this goes down. Do you still want to be there?" Juice asked. "Yeah. I need to do this." I tell them.

We walk into the cabin an hour later and I see Steve sitting in a chair, tied up, head down. I walk over and smack him awake. "Look at me asshole." I say. He looks up at me and I see that he has a gag in his mouth. "Wouldn't shut the fuck up. Telling us he was going to kick our asses." Tig says. I look back at Steve and say, "You are sitting here, tied up and still think you can kick someone's ass?" I say. He struggles against the holds. "I know what the guys found in your house. I'm not the first one that you've raped. But you know what's different about this time? I fight back." I tell him and he just rolls his eyes. "Guys, will you do me a favor?" I asked. "What's that babe?" Happy asked. "Strip him and tie his ass face down on that table." I say and I see both my boyfriends smirk.

The guys do as I asked and I asked Tig to get the bag I brought out of the car. I had Lyla help me get a few things together. Once Tig brought the bag in, I opened it and started taking things out of the bag. There was a wide array of dildos of different sizes. He sees these and starts to struggle the little bit that the binds allow. "Anyone that doesn't want to see what I am going to do, you might want to leave now." I say but none of them move. I take out the lube and start lubing up one of the medium sized dildos. Walking over, I get in Steve's face. "You like to rape women? Take our power from us just to get a little bit of pleasure? Well, now you get to see what that feels like. What I felt like. You will never hurt another woman again." I tell him. I take the dildo and walk behind him and shove it up his ass fast and hard. Shoving it in as far as it will go as hard as it will go. He screams around his gag and as he struggles, I shove it harder. I do this with a couple of larger ones. "Guys, can you turn him over?" I asked and they do as I asked. I walk to the bag and take out a small box. I take out the knife and show it to him. "This is called an Elsie maker. They use these to chop off bull's balls. I grab his dick and slice it off. He screams for a few minutes before he passes out. I hand the knife to Tig as I feel the tears start to fill my eyes and Juice and Happy follow me out. I walk out to the porch and I can't catch my breath. Juice is in front of me. "Breathe babe. Concentrate on me. In with me and out with me." he says and I start calming down. Happy is rubbing my back. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handle that." I say as the tears start falling. "You did handle that. You did good baby." Juice said. Happy gets in front of me and takes my face in his hands and says "I'm proud of you babe. You did real good." I nod and Jax walks outside. "Take her home. Be with your girl. We got this." They both nod and we head back to my house.

After we walk in the front door, I walk to the shower and get in. I stay in there crying until the water gets cold. I guess they got worried about me because Juice walks in and sees me sitting in the bottom of the shower sobbing. "Shit." Juice says. He turns the water off and pulls me out of the shower and wraps the towel around me and Happy walks to the door. "Get the bed ready." Juice tells Hap and he walks to the bed to turn the covers down. Juice dries me off and gets me dressed and carries me to the bed. Laying me down, they both lay on each side of me and just hold me all night. I hear Happy whisper, "We got you baby." before I finally passed out from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with a start and can't breathe. Both Juice and Happy sit up with me, trying to calm me down. I can't catch my breath. Happy runs to the kitchen to get a paper bag for me to help me get my breathing under control. Once I calm down, I have Juice holding my hand, rubbing my knuckles while Happy is rubbing my back. "It's okay baby. We got you." Juice says and I snuggle into Happy while pulling Juice closer. "I was dreaming about Steve. About the rape." I tell them. "He can't hurt you anymore." Happy says. "How many pictures were there?" I asked. "Lily." Juice says. "Juice, I need to know. How many?" I asked again. "At least thirty." Happy says. I start to sob again. Thirty women that he raped. Thirty women that he thought he had a right to violate like it was nothing.

I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen for a drink. The guys follow me and just watch me. "Thirty women. That piece of shit raped thirty women. I wonder how many I knew." I said. "I don't know. But it's not something you want to know. You stopped him from doing this to anyone else. Not us. You." Juice tells me. "Little girl. You made us proud. You didn't let this rip you apart. You took control of this. You owned it instead of letting it own you." Happy says and I looked at him. He's right. I didn't let it ruin me. I took control of my own justice. I looked at Happy and then at Juice and said "You're right. I took my own power back." I say and they both smile. I walk over to them and take their hands and say "Thank you both for being here for me. You know I love you both, right?" I asked and they nod their heads. I pull them up and we head to bed. Once back in bed, I lay between them and they hold me until we all fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, we are all still in bed together. I get up and start breakfast and I feel like a brand new person after that revolation last night. Once breakfast is about ready, I wake up the guys and we sit down to eat. I get dressed for work and they follow me this time. Pulling onto the lot, I pull into my normal spot and sit there. This is where it happened. I take a deep breath and Juice and Happy are sitting on their bikes next to my car, waiting. I get out of the car and Happy asked "You gonna be okay?" I looked at him and say, "Yeah but I don't think I will be working late anymore." Juice pulls me to him and says "One of us will be here when you get off work. Just text us when you are getting close to quitting time." I kiss him and say "Okay. I love you." He smiles and says "I love you too." I walk to Happy and kiss him too. "I love you killa." He smirks and says "Love you little killa." and I can't help but laugh.

Walking into work, Karen walks over and asked "Did you get in touch with Steve?" I looked at her and said "No. He never answered his phone. You?" I asked. "No. Apparently, he left a note on the boss' desk that he was quitting and now no one can reach him." she says. "Are they looking for him?" I asked. "Not really. Just wanted to make sure he was okay because apparently he got into it with his dad and was told to step down." she says and I just sigh. "Oh well." I tell her and walk to my cubicle to start working.

Twenty minutes before time to leave, I text Happy and Juice. I walk outside and Happy is sitting there on his bike by my car. "Hey baby." Happy says. "Hey." I say. "Juice had to do something for the club so I'm escorting you home." he says. "Can you stay?" I asked and he says yeah.

Walking into the house, we sit on the couch and start watching TV. I straddle Happy and say "I need you." He kisses me deeply before we start shedding clothes. I slide myself down onto his hardened member and he guides me up and down at a steady rhythm. Once we both reach our release, I kiss him and say "Thank you. I needed that." He smirks and says "Yeah, me too." I sit next to him after we redress and we relax for a while before getting into bed. Juice texted and said he was crashing at the clubhouse tonight to finish what he was working on for Jax.

Waking up the next morning, I get in the shower and Happy gets in behind me. Pinning me to the wall, we go for another round before we get ready to leave. "I'll stay at the clubhouse tonight and let Juice have some time with you tonight." he tells me. "Okay. Just check in with me though." I tell him and he nods. Kissing me goodbye, we head our separate ways.

That night, I pull into the driveway and Juice's bike is in the driveway and the lights are on inside. I had given both guys keys to get in. Walking in, I smell food and walk to the kitchen and see the table is set, candle is lit in the center of the table and Juice is plating food. Lasagna. My favorite. We sit down to eat and talk a little bit and it's really romantic. After dinner, we clean up the kitchen together and I pull him to the bedroom. Laying down, I kiss him and he deepens the kiss. "Love me Juice." I say. We start slowing coming out of our clothes and he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow, whispering how much he loves me. We both reach our release and he pulls me into his side and I say "I love you Juan Carlos." He holds me tighter and says "I love you too Lily Marie."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Juice and he has me pulled as close against him as possible. I go to get up and his grip tightens. "Babe, I have to pee." I tell him laughing a little. He lets go and I go my morning routine and get back in bed. Curling up next to him, he wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply before hovering over me and entering me slowly. He makes love to me again before we get up and get ready for work.

Once I am at work, things are going by pretty fast when I get a phone call on my cell phone. Taking the call, it's my Aunt Rita. "Hey Aunt Rita. What's up?" I asked her. "Hey Sweetie. I just wanted to call you and let you know that you need to come and see your Grandma. Hospice says that she's not going to make it through the next couple of days." she tells me. "Uh, yeah, I'll head that way now. See you soon." I tell her. "See you soon Sweetheart." she tells me. I walk into my boss' office and tell her what's going on. "Take the rest of the week and be with your family." she tells me. I thank her and head home.

I walk into the house and start packing a bag, knowing that I will be gone for at least a few days. Picking up my phone, I call Happy. "Hey little girl. What's up?" he asked. "I just wanted to let you know I will be gone for a few days, maybe more." I tell him. "What's wrong? You okay?" he asked. "My aunt called me and said that my grandmother is dying and that I need to get there if I want to say goodbye." I tell him and the tears start falling. "Hey, give us about thirty minutes and we will be there. We'll take my truck and the three of us will head out." he tells me. "Happy, you have to be here for the club. So does Juice." I tell him. "We need to be there for you more. See you shortly." he tells me before hanging up. I finish packing up and once I have my things packed, Happy and Juice show up in Happy's truck with their bags ready to go. Juice grabs my bag and we head out to San Francisco to say goodbye to my grandmother.

Pulling up to my grandmother's house, the three of us get out of the truck but leave our bags there for now. Walking into the front door, my Aunt Rita meets me at the door. "Hey Sweetheart. How you holding up?" she asked. "Okay for now. You?" I asked. "I'm holding." she tells me. "Aunt Rita, This is Happy and this is Juice. Guys this is my Aunt Rita." I tell them. "These the guys you were telling me about?" she asked and I nod my head yes. "She knows about us?" Happy asked. "There's not much that my Aunt Rita doesn't know. She's more like my big sister than my Aunt." I tell them. "This family is just happy that she's found someone. If both of you make her happy then you both are good with us." she tells us. "Grandma knows too. When I told her she just asked if you both were hot." I tell them and they grin.

Walking into Grandma's room, I walk over to the bed and she opens her eyes. "Lily Marie. You came." she says. "Of course I came Grandma. I want you to meet someone." I tell her. I motion for the guys to come over. "Grandma, this is my boyfriend Happy and this is my boyfriend Juice. Guys this is my Grandma Bertie." I say. "Nice to meet you boys." she says. "Same to you Ma'am." Juice says and Happy nods. "None of that ma'am shit here. We're family. You call me Grandma or Bertie. Now, Sweetheart, how are you doing?" she asked. "I am doing good Grandma. These two are so good to me and I am really happy." I tell her. "Good baby." she tells me before her pain meds start kicking in and she starts dozing off. I kiss her cheek and head out to the living room with Rita and the guys.

"What are the doctors saying?" I asked. "The cancer is in her brain, on her lungs and in her liver. It's spread pretty fast and when you were in there is the longest she's been awake in two days." she tells me. I put my face in my hands and start to cry. Happy and Juice are both there comforting me and I start to cry harder. Once I stop crying, Happy asks "Did you eat today?" I just shake my head no. "You need to eat something baby." Juice says. "I'm not really hungry." I tell them. "Rita, do you care if I fix her something to eat?" Juice asked. "Make yourself at home." she tells him. "I'm gonna jump in the shower. Are you okay?" Happy asked. "I think so." I tell him. He kisses me and heads to the bathroom. "They both love you." she says. "Yeah. They do." I say. "You love them?" she asked. "Yeah. I do. More than anything." I say. "Good. I'm happy for you baby." she tells me. Juice comes back in and hands me a sandwich. "Here you go baby." he says. "Thanks." I say and I start eating the sandwich. Happy comes back in and I am eating. "Shower's yours brother." he tells Juice and Juice kisses the top of my head and goes to shower. Happy steps outside to smoke and Rita says "They are both very fine men." I laugh a little and say "Good in the sack too." and she starts laughing. We talk a little more when both guys come walking back in and sitting with us. "So, how did you end up dating both of them?" Rita asked. "That's a funny story. It started with a bet on a poker game. It was last hand and we bet that whoever won that hand, the losers had to grant one wish and I won. My wish was a threesome with these two and it just progressed from there." I tell her. She just looks at me and says "Would you guys believe that she used to be shy? The old Lily would never have done something like that. I am so happy to see her come out of her shell." she tells them.

The next morning, we are all sitting in Grandma's room and she's still sleeping. Her breathing is shallow and she has the death rattles. We all know that this is it. An hour later, she takes her last breath. Happy and Juice are there holding me as she passes. Once the funeral home comes to get her, I walk out to the swing in the backyard. The guys give me a few minutes before they walk out to me. "You okay baby?" Juice asks. "I don't know. You know she pretty much raised me? She used to tell me all the time that never to settle. Always told me that if I was with someone and they didn't make my toes curl when they kissed me that they weren't worth the time. She would always tell me how I was worth more than what most people deserved. She's gone." I say and the tears start to fall as it all sets in. Happy is kneeling in front of me letting me lean on his shoulder and Juice is resting his head on my shoulder while he rubs my back.

The next couple of days go by in a blur. The day of the funeral, Rita comes to me and asked me to sing How Great Thou Art which was Grandma's favorite hymn. I agreed and the once the funeral starts, I am sitting in the pew between Happy and Juice, each one holding my hand. Then comes when it's time for me to sing. Neither of them have ever heard me sing but this was her favorite and she used to love hearing me sing it. I get up in front of all of our family and friends and I start to sing. Once the song is done, I head back to the pew between my men and they both kiss my cheek and take my hand again. Once the funeral is done, we are sitting graveside and both of my guys are on each side. Silent tears are rolling down my face and I am just in a daze. "Babe, are you ready?" Juice asked. I snapped out of my daze and nodded. We get up and head to Happy's truck. Heading back to Grandma's house, we walk in and Rita pulls me to Grandma's room. "She wanted me to give this to you once she passed. Don't open it until you get home." she tells me and I nod.

The next morning, we head back to Charming. Walking into the house, I change and shower. Sitting down in the living room floor with the box that Grandma left me. I take off the lid and see that there are letters and photos. I see two sets of dog tags and a small box. Taking out one of the photos, I see my grandma when she was my age standing between two men. I look on the back and see the names Bertie, George and Lance. George was my grandfather but who's Lance? I wonder. Pulling out one of the letters it reads:

 _My Dearest Bertie,_

 _First of all, I miss you and love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you being in my life. Things are getting hard over here. Seems like everyday brings more death and more despair. The only thing keeping me going is knowing I have you to come home to. Please keep me in your prayers and will be home before you know it.  
_ _Love George_

That letter was dated December 9, 1943. I pick up the next letter and it's dated December 12, 1943. I look at the handwriting and it's not like the other letter.

 _My Beloved Bertie,_

 _I miss you and love you with all my heart. It's getting hard over here but hopefully we will be home soon and be together again. George and I are trying our hardest to stay strong and make it back home to you. We have been talking and you don't have to decide between us. We both want to be with you and if you being with both of us is what will make you happy, then we are willing to give it a shot. Keep us in your prayers sweetheart and we will be home before you know it._

 _Love Lance_

"What are you reading?" Happy asked as he sits down on the chair behind me. "Two letters from two men to my grandmother. From the looks of it, she was with two men just like us." I tell him and hand him the letters and one of the pictures. There was another letter in there addressed to me.

 _My Sweet Lily,_

 _Sweetheart, there are a few things I need to tell you. Your grandpa might not have been your grandpa. You see, I was involved with two men and either could have fathered your mother. She knows. Sweetheart, I told you that you shouldn't be with someone unless they make your toes curl when they kiss you. Well, if you are lucky enough to find two that make you feel that way, keep them, love them, cherish that love. In the box that I asked your Aunt Rita to give you, you will find a small box. The items inside are yours when you and your men are ready. I love you my pretty girl. Love deep and pray hard and remember that I will always be watching over you._

 _Grandma_

I put down the letter and begin to sob. Juice takes the letter and reads it before handing it to Happy. As Happy is reading it, Juice takes out the small box and inside are three wedding bands. One for a woman and two for men. Juice takes out the ladies ring and takes my hand. He places it on my finger and kisses it. Happy takes my hand and kisses it as well. Juice hands me the two mens rings and I place one on Juice's finger and one on Happy's and they fit perfect. I kiss them both softly and we just sit together in content silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sitting there on the floor, looking at the pictures and telling stories about when I was growing up, I look down at my hand and look at the beautiful wedding band. "Guys, thank you both for being there for me this week. I don't know if I would have been able to handle it without you. I know you both love me but I don't want you to think that you have to wear those bands if that level of commitment isn't what you want. I'll understand." I tell them. Happy is the first to speak. "This makes you our wife. We are all in this together baby. If you want a ceremony we can do it but either way, this is our commitment to you. There's no one else that we want." he says. "I agree with Happy. I want a family but none of us were ever really cut out for the white picket fence and shit. This relationship is on our terms. Do you want to be our wife?" Juice asked. "I do. I love both of you more than anything." I tell them. "Then there's only one thing left to do." Happy says. "What?" I asked. "Get our crows." he says and I look at him wide eyed.

Three hours later, I have Happy's crow on my left breast and Juice's on my right. "Juice, your turn." Happy says and I look at him confused. Juice sits down where I was sitting and I see Happy start applying a stencil to his chest over his heart. Looking at it, it's a lily flower flowing around my name. "Juice. Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Yeah. You have my mark, now I'll have yours." he tells me. Once he's done with it, Juice and Happy trade seats. Juice applies a stencil and starts working on Happy's tattoo in the same spot. Same tattoo of the lily and my name. "Guys, those are beautiful. Thank you." I tell them. I lean in and kiss Happy and then Juice before taking their hands and saying "Claim your wife."

After we all reach our release, we are laying in bed and I can't help but think about my grandma. She was in this same position as I am. Loving and being committed to two men. I guess I really am just like her. I feel Happy rubbing circles on my stomach while Juice is caressing my arm. I have the two most important men in my life right here with me and they just dropped everything to be with me when I needed them. I will never understand how a drunken threesome turned into something so sacred.

It's been three months since I lost my grandmother and we committed ourselves to being husbands and wife. Although, unlawfully, we are as committed as any legally married couple could be. I head to work like every morning but when I get there, sitting at my desk, I grab my trash can and start getting sick. What the hell? Karen comes over "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. I don't know what the hell just happened." I tell her. About that time, I start getting sick again. "Why don't you head home. Get some rest." she tells me. "Yeah. I think I will." I tell her and head back out to my car. I stop at the drugstore and get a pregnancy test. I know I'm late.

Getting home, I walk into the bathroom and get sick again. Fuck. Finally getting myself together, I take the test. I wait the three minutes that it says and when I look at the test, it's positive. Fuck. How am I going to tell the guys? We never talked about kids and I couldn't even tell which one is the father. Shit. Shit. Shit. I sit on the floor and cry. I get up and head to St Thomas to confirm it. After seeing the doctor, getting the test done and the ultrasound, I am eight weeks pregnant.

That night, the guys come home and I have dinner ready. "Hey baby." Juice says and kisses my cheek. "Hey little girl." Happy says and kisses the top of my head. "Hey guys. Wash up, dinner's done." I tell them. I plate their food and hand them beers and get my own plate and a bottled water. "You okay?" Juice asked when he sees that I am just pushing my food around. "Yeah, just not feeling well." I tell them. "What's wrong?" Happy asked. "I was sent home early because I was sick. I went to the doctor and…" I say before getting up from the table and walking to the counter because I don't know how they will react. "I'm eight weeks pregnant." I tell them and look down at my hands so I don't have to see their faces. "Pregnant?" Juice says. I just nod my head. "I don't know which one of you is the father but if this isn't something either of you want…" I start but was cut off. "We're both the dad." Happy says. They both get up and come over to me and kiss me. "This is a good thing baby." Juice says. "Really?" I asked. "Really." Happy says and I feel all my stress leave.

The next day, I go back to work and Karen walks over and asks "Are you feeling better?" I just smile and say, "Yeah. Went to the doctor and turns out I'm pregnant." I tell her. Her eyes go wide. She knows about the three of us. "Do you know which one is the father?" she asked. "I think it might be a little more clear once the baby gets here of who it looks like but they both said either way that they are both the dad." I tell her. "Lucky whore." she tells me laughing. "That I am." I say as I rub my still flat stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 *****Twenty weeks pregnant*****

Sitting at the doctor's office, the guys are sitting with me. I told them I didn't expect them at all of the appointments because I know how club shit goes. I am trying to be and understanding wife and Old Lady but I told them that his appointment and the birth, I would not budge on. I needed them at these two if nothing else. They agreed and are sitting here with me. My name gets called and they walk back with me. The nurse checks my weight and my vitals and takes me to an exam room. The doctor walks in and sees both of them sitting with me and says "Hello Lily. How are you feeling today?" she asked. "I'm good Dr Anderson. Doctor, these two are my husbands, Happy and Juice." I tell her. "Nice to meet you gentlemen. Looking at your chart, everything looks good. Are you excited to find out the gender today?" she asked. "Oh yeah." I tell her. Both guys are just sitting there watching the doctor poke my stomach and measure. Pulling the ultrasound machine around, she puts the cold gel on my stomach and starts moving the wand around. We hear the sound of a little thump thump and both guys tense up. "That's the baby's heartbeat." she says. "Is it supposed to be that fast?" Happy asked concerned. "Yes. It's good and strong." she assures him. "So, do we know who the father is?" she asked and there wasn't an ounce of judgement in her tone. "No. Not until the baby gets here at least. Guys, I explained our relationship to the doctor so she knows what's going on." I tell them and they relax. "Now, let's see if the little one will cooperate." she says, moving the wand around again, she does measurements and takes pictures and then says "See this here? You are having a little boy." I look up at the guys and they are both smiling. "Hell yeah. We got a boy." Juice says and him and Happy high five. "This is definitely the most unique appointment I have ever experienced." Dr Anderson tells me, laughing. "I know, right?" I respond. She hands us each a picture and we leave the appointment.

Getting home, we are sitting in the living room and they both have their hands on my stomach. "You thought of any names?" Juice asked. "No. Didn't want to think about it until we found out what we were having." I tell them. "How about Happy picks the first name and Juice picks the middle name and then I decide which the baby goes by?" I asked. They look at each other and say "Sounds good." Juice speaks up first and says "I like the name James." I smile and Happy says "I like the name Victor." I look at them and say "Huh. Victor James it is. I want to call him Jamie." I say. They look at me and say "Well, Jamie it is. What about last name?" Juice asked. "I was thinking about that. What if I legally changed my last name to Lowman-Ortiz? That way I have both your last names and so will the babies?" I asked. "Babies?" Happy asked. "That is if you guys want more kids after this." I say. "I'll call Lowen." Happy says as he gets up and pulls out his phone. "Once the baby gets here, I want papers drawn up that whoever isn't the biological dad, will be listed as a legal guardian. Is that okay?" I asked as Happy was walking back into the room. "That's fine with me." Happy says. "Me too." Juice says. "Lowen said she could draw the papers up in the morning and your name could legally be changed by the end of the week." Happy says. "Good. That way, I will have both your last names. Now just to call Aunt Rita and tell her."

Picking up my phone, I walk to the bedroom and call Aunt Rita. "Hey Sweetheart. What's up?" she asked. "I wanted to talk to you. There's a few things I need to fill you in on." I say. "You okay? The baby?" she asked. "I'm good. The baby? He's fine too." I tell her. "A boy. Congrats baby. What are you naming him?" she asked. "Victor James Lowman-Ortiz. But he will go by Jamie." I tell her. "Both last names?" she asked. "That's the other thing that I need to tell you. We are filing the papers to legally change my last name to Lowman-Ortiz so that I carry both last names." I tell her. "I take it, you all are wearing the rings?" she asked. "Yeah. Put them on the night we came back from Grandma's funeral." I tell her. "Well, good baby. You make those men take care of you and my great nephew. I gotta go but love you baby girl." she says. "Love you too Aunt Rita." I say before ending the call. "How'd she take it?" Juice asked. "She's really happy for us. Thinks it all a good idea." I tell them. "Good." Happy says before we walk out to the living room and order dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 *****Forty Weeks Pregnant*****

Sitting around the clubhouse, I am sitting beside Lyla. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. "Good. Been having some contractions though so stay close." I whisper. "I take it the guys don't know?" she asked. "Nope." I say. "What are you whispering about?" Gemma asked as she walks over. "Been having some contractions and don't want to tell the guys yet. Seems like every little moan or groan and they are both on top of me." I tell her, laughing.

A little later, the contractions are getting harder to hide. The guys are watching me a little closer. I stand up and a hard contraction hits. When it does, my water breaks. Happy and Juice are both running to me. "Are you okay?" Juice asked. "My water broke. Our baby boy is coming." I tell them. We get into Gemma's SUV and head to the hospital with Happy, Juice and the rest of the club following on their bikes. Pulling up to St Thomas, we head inside to have our little man.

Six hours later, Jamie is here. Looking at him, with Happy and Juice on each side of me. "He looks like you Juice." I say. I look at Happy and he looks at Jamie and then at Juice and says "He's perfect brother." Juice looks at Happy and you could see the pride in his face. "Victor James Ortiz." Happy says smiling. "You good with that brother?" Juice asked. "Yeah. He's your kid. I'm still here though." Happy says. "You okay with that babe?" Juice asked me. I looked at Happy and he smiles and nods. "Yeah, Juice. I'm good.

The guys start piling into the hospital room and we introduce Jamie. "Meet Victor James Ortiz." I say. They all look at us smiling. After everyone leaves, I am really tired. Happy is holding Jamie and I close my eyes and just listen. "Brother, I gotta ask you something." Juice says. "What's up brother?" Happy asked. "I know we said that any kids would have both of us as a dad but I was wondering if you would also be Jamie's godfather?" Juice asked. "Yeah brother. I'd be honored." Happy says and I open my eyes to see them hugging with Jamie between them. I look at my three guys and feel a tear fall down my cheek. They look at me and Happy asks "You okay babe?" I smile at him and say "Yeah, Hap. I'm just happy." I tell them.

A couple of days later, we are all at home. Laying in bed, Jamie starts crying and before Juice or I could get up, Happy says "Sleep. I got him." He goes to the nursery and we can hear him through the monitor. "Hey buddy. Uncle Hap's got you." It gets quiet a minute and then we hear him again. "Here you go. Let's get that belly full little dude. You have no idea how much we all love you. But there's something you should know. Your Old Man? He's a good man. Might worry a little more than most but it's just because he loves you. And your mom? She's amazing. She's the best thing to happen to me and your dad...other than you." he says and Juice and I look at each other. After Happy gets him back to sleep, he comes back to bed. "I love you Hap." I say. "Love you too little girl."

I get up before the guys and get Jamie changed and fed and he's sleeping in his swing. I start the coffee and breakfast before getting the guys up. Once breakfast is done, I walk to the bedroom and climbed between them. Kissing Happy first "Killa, breakfast is done." He grunts, kisses me softly and then gets out of bed. I lean over to Juice. "Morning My Goof, breakfast is ready." I say and he kisses me softly before getting out of bed. They meet me in the kitchen and I sit to eat breakfast with my husbands knowing things could not get better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jamie is six weeks old and I am at my doctor's appointment. "Hello Lily. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Great actually." I say. "Good. Let's see how well you are healing." she says. I lay back on the table, I look over to the carrier and see Jamie sleeping. "He is such a cute baby." she says while she's examining me. "Thanks. Looks just like his dad." I tell her. Sitting up, she tells me "You look good. I am officially releasing you." she says. "Great. I have a question though." I say. "What's that?" she asked. "I'm not saying I want to right now but I would like to give my other husband a baby later…" but before I can finish my question she says "I don't see any reason why you should have any issue conceiving again or having a perfectly normal pregnancy." I smile at her and say "Thanks Doc." before getting up and dressed. As I leave the office, I call Gemma. "Hey Gemma. Can you watch Jamie tonight?" I asked. "Of course baby." she says and we end the call.

Pulling up to Gemma's, I leave Jamie and head home to get ready. I am finished getting dinner ready when the guys walk in the door. "Get washed up. Dinner's done." I tell them. They both kiss my cheek before heading to wash up. As they walk back in, I hand them their plates and they grab beers before we all sit at the table. "Where's Jamie?" Juice asked. "He's with Grandma Gemma tonight." I tell him smirking. "Does that mean…" Hap asked. "Yep. Fully released but I want to talk to you guys about something." I say. "Okay." They both say. "Once Jamie is a year old, I want to start trying for another baby. I want to give Hap a baby. But that means that Juice, we need to figure something out to keep you from knocking me up again." I say. "Well, when you guys start trying, I'll wear a rubber." he says. "Are you sure Lily?" Hap asked. "Yeah baby. I am. I want a baby from both of you." I tell them and they smile. "Okay." Hap says and I see him smiling.

After dinner and the kitchen is cleaned up, I head to the shower and Happy follows me in and so does Juice. With Juice in front of me, I bend over and take his hard member into my mouth and start sliding my lips up and down his shaft. Happy lines his hard member against my entrance and I moan on Juice's cock as Happy enters me. Happy thrusting in and out of me causes me to reach my release. I stand up and pulls Juice to me as Happy pulls out. Juice picks me up and enters me slowly. Once he's buried inside me, Happy lines himself up against my rear entrance and slowly enters me. As one thrusts in the other thrusts out and I can't help but cry out at the sensation that it sends through my entire body. All I can do is moan. I can't even form coherent words. I feel myself falling over the edge one more time before I feel both of them filling me up completely. They both pull out and we clean off and head to the bed.

Once in bed, Happy kisses me deeply and I lift my leg over his hip as he enters me again. I feel Juice kissing along my neck and shoulder as he enters my rear entrance and they start to thrust in and out again. This is quickly becoming my favorite way to have sex with these two. I hear Juice whisper in my ear "We love you so much Lily. You belong to us. Only us." My moans become incoherent whimpers and I hear Happy grunt his release before Juice pulls out and replaces Happy. Thrusting in and out a few more times before Juice releases himself inside me. Lying between them, I kiss Juice and then kiss Happy and they snuggle closer to me. "I love you both so much." I say. "We love you too little girl." Happy says before they both kiss me and we fall into a blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jamie is six months old now and the three of us have been on each other non-stop. We just can't get enough of each other. But I feel like Juice is distancing himself from me. Sitting out on the back porch, baby monitor beside me and a glass of wine in my hand, I stare out at the yard as the guys walk out. "You okay babe?" Hap asked. Not looking up, I say "I need to talk to you guys." They both take a seat around me and I look at Juice. "Are we okay?" I asked him. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. "You just seem distant here lately. Like something's changed." I say. He doesn't look at me. "Did something happen?" I asked and he still doesn't say anything. "Juice? Just tell me. What? Did you cheat on me?" I asked. "What? No." he says. "Then what is it?" I asked. "I've just been dealing with my depression a lot lately. Didn't want you to worry." he says. "Distancing yourself from me and not telling me makes me worry worse. What's been going on between those tats?" I asked. "Just worried that someday you'll decide you don't want to be with me anymore." he says. Kneeling in front of him, I say "Look at me. Juice, you and Hap are all I will ever want. You have no idea how much I need both of you. I love you." I say. "I love you too." he says. Hap speaks up, "We're a family brother. You need to talk, talk to us. We got you." he says, patting Juice on the back. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry I worried you, babe. I won't do it again." he tells me. Kissing him softly, I whisper, "I love you."

Things have been better these last few months since our talk and even though he's still been dealing with things, he has been talking to us and it seems to be helping. The guys get up for work and I have Jamie. His first birthday is next month and he's still as perfect as the day he was born. Looks like Juice and even acts like Juice. I run to the bathroom sick. This is the third morning in a row that I have been sick. Pulling out the pregnancy test that I bought yesterday, I take the test. Two pink lines. I can't help but smile.

Heading to the doctor's office with Jamie in tow, the doctor runs some tests and comes back to tell me that I am indeed pregnant again. She pulls the ultrasound machine over and puts the gel on my stomach. We hear the heartbeat before she moves the wand over and says "Looks like you're ten weeks along. Congrats." she hands me the ultrasound pictures before I leave with my prenatals and an appointment for next month. Walking out to the car, I pick up my phone. "Gemma? Can you keep Jamie tonight? I have something I need to do." I tell her. "Sure baby. Bring him on over."

After dropping Jamie off, I head home and put the two ultrasound pictures in small frames and wrap them. When the guys get home from work, dinner is done and we are sitting down eating. "What made you have Jamie go to Gemma's tonight?" Hap asked. "I wanted to give you guys something." I say. I hand them their gifts and they open them. "Holy shit." Juice says. "Is this?" Hap asked. "I'm ten weeks pregnant. But because we haven't been using protection, I don't know which one's soldiers took." I say. "Doesn't matter. We're having another kid." Hap says smiling. They both walk over and kiss me and we spend the rest of the evening talking before heading to bed where they show me how much they love me...twice.

The next morning, I head to get Jamie. Walking into Gemma's I see her with Jamie on her lap, feeding him. "Hey baby." she says. "Hey Gemma. I got something for you." Handing her a gift wrapped the same way and the one that I gave the guys, she hands me Jamie and opens it. Seeing the ultrasound, she smiles. "Another grandbaby." she says. "Yeah. We had talked about trying for Hap's baby once Jamie turned a year old but looks like fate had different plans." I tell her. "They happy?" she asked. "Oh yeah. They showed me...twice." I tell her and she starts laughing. "I'm surprised it took you this long to get pregnant again." she tells me and I laugh saying "Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, the doctor pulls the ultrasound machine over and putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around and we hear the heartbeat. She moves it a little more and we see the baby. "You wanna know the gender?" the doctor asked and we all say yes. She moves the wand again and says "Looks like another little boy." We all smile and head out the door with pictures in hand.

Walking into Gemma's house to get Jamie and tell her how the appointment goes. "We're having another little outlaw." I tell her. "That's amazing baby." she tells me. We get Jamie and head home. Walking in, Juice is in the floor with Jamie while Happy is sitting on the couch with me. "We should pick a name." Juice says. "I have been thinking." I say and they all look at me. "Declan Ryder." I say. "I like that." Happy says. "Me too." Juice says. "Well then I guess the only thing we need now is the last name depending on who's my baby daddy." I say and they both smile.

We put Jamie to bed and we all head to bed. I lay my head on Happy's chest and Juice is snuggled into me from behind. I lay there awake. I love Juice but I really hope this baby is Happy's. What if he leaves because the baby isn't his? I wait until the guys are sleeping before I slip out of bed without waking them. I walk into the kitchen and get something to drink and just sit there in the dark, thinking. I feel the tears falling. I wipe them away quickly when I hear someone coming. "Why are you sitting in the dark little girl?" Happy asked. "Couldn't sleep. Didn't want to keep everyone else up." I say. He turns on the light above the stove and sees me looking at my glass. Walking over, he takes the seat next to me and says "Talk." I just shake my head and say "Just hormones. I'm fine." I tell him. "Bull shit." he says. "No secrets. Remember?" he asked. Sighing, I feel another tear fall and I say "I'm just scared that you're gonna leave if Declan isn't yours." He pulls me into his lap and says "No matter what, I'm not going anywhere baby. Either way we got two boys to raise, together." he tells me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he rubs my back. A few minutes later, Juice walks in. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah, Lily's just letting her fears get her." Hap says. Juice looks at me concerned. "She's scared that I'm gonna leave if Declan isn't mine." he tells Juice. "Baby, neither of us are going anywhere. You're stuck with us." Juice says. "Come on baby. Let's go back to bed." Happy says.

Once in bed, we all fall asleep. Waking up the next morning, I get up to start breakfast and see that Juice is tending to Jamie and Happy is at the stove. "Isn't it supposed to be me making you two breakfast?" I asked. "We thought you needed to sleep." Juice says. "Don't you guys have to work today?" I asked. "Nope. Told Jax our Old Lady needed us today." Happy says and I just smile. "I love both you assholes." I tell them. "We love you too, baby." Juice says laughing.

A little later, I am sitting on the couch and I feel Declan kick. Grabbing Happy's hand, I put it on my stomach. He feels the kick and just smiles. "What is it?" Juice asked. "Come here." I tell him. He moves over to me and feels the baby kicking. "That's our boy." Juice says and Happy says "Damn right he is."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Thirty-Nine Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at home, both guys are there with me and Jamie is in the floor playing. I'm having contractions and the guys are staying close. "Shit." I say and Juice just holds my hand. "I called Gemma. She's on the way to get Jamie." Happy says. "Good. Thanks babe." I say. "I'll be back. I need to go to the bathroom." I tell them. Juice helps me up and they give me a minute. I walk into the bathroom and I find myself doing something that I hadn't done in a long time. Prayed. _Please baby boy, please be Hap's. I can't lose him._ I pray to myself. Standing in the bathroom, my water breaks. "Hap. Juice." I yell. They both come running with Gemma behind them holding Jamie. "My water just broke." They both smile wide and we head to the hospital.

Sitting there in the labor room, I'm listening to Happy and Juice talking back and forth. The doctor has come in and I'm at seven centimeters so not much longer but I still haven't said anything other than answering the doctor's questions. Both guys are sitting on the bed on each side of me and Happy steps out to get me more ice chips. "Alright. Spill. What's on your mind?" Juice asked. "I'm fine Juice." I say. "Bull shit. What's up?" he asked concerned. "I'm just still worried. What if Declan isn't his?" I asked. "He's not going anywhere baby. Don't stress." he says. Happy comes back into the room and I haven't been feeling well. After a little bit, I pass out.

Next thing I know, I wake up hearing beeping. "Hap. Juan." I say. "Shit babe. You're awake." Happy says. "What happened?" I asked. "You passed out. Your blood pressure spiked and they had to take Declan." Juice says. "What? Is he okay?" I asked panicking. "He's perfect babe. He really is." Happy says. The nurse walks in and checks my vitals before leaving the room. "Where is he?" Juice comes walking over and hands me our new son. I look at him and Happy says "Momma, meet Declan Ryder Lowman." I look up at Happy and he nods his head yes and I start to sob, holding my new son to my chest. Happy pulls me to him and says "It's okay baby. I'm not going anywhere. Never was." he tells me. I get myself together and look at Declan to see he looks just like Happy. "He looks just like you." I say. "Yeah babe. Thank you." he says, kissing the top of my head.

A little later, Happy is sleeping on the couch with Declan on his chest and Juice is laying on the bed with me. "You okay?" he asked. "I think so. I was so scared Juice." I tell him as I bury my face in his chest. "When I went to the bathroom, I prayed he was Happy's. Not that I wouldn't have been happy if he were yours but I knew Happy wanted this too. I was scared he'd leave." I tell him. "Baby, neither of us are going anywhere. You don't realize how much we love you do you?" he asked. "I know you both do but there's always that fear that one of you will leave." I tell him. "Well, we'll just have to remind you every day how much we love you." he tells me. Happy hears this as he wakes up and brings Declan over to us. Juice takes him and moves to the couch while Happy takes his place on the bed. "Baby, why are you still worried about me leaving? Do you want me to leave?" he asked. "No baby please. No. I don't. It's not just you. I've had this fear since we all started this that I'll lose both of you." I tell him. He pulls me close and says "You ain't losing either of us baby. We are completely committed to you and our sons. Nothing changes that." he tells me before kissing me and this kiss has more passion and more love than any kiss he's ever given me before. I curl into his chest and he just holds me.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning and Happy is feeding Declan and Juice is walking in with breakfast and Jamie. He puts Jamie on the bed and asks "How you feeling momma?" I look at him and then Hap and say "A lot better. Thanks for letting me break down last night guys. I promise I'm okay now. I know you aren't going anywhere." I tell them. They both come over and kiss me softly. Jamie snuggles up to me and says "Mamama." I look at him and say "Hey my little prince. Miss me?" He nods his head yes and snuggles closer. "Wanna meet your brother?" I asked him and he sits up a little. Happy brings him over and he kisses Declan's head and says "Budda." I say "Yeah. This is brother." I lay Declan on my chest and Jamie curls in next to me. I have Happy and Juice sitting on the foot of the bed just watching us. I have all four of the boys that I love more than anything right here with me. Jamie falls asleep and Juice moves him to the couch and covers him up. Happy moves Declan to the bassinet and I start in on my breakfast.

Once we are all done eating, Jamie wakes up and Juice says "I'll take him back to Gemma's. I'll be back shortly." I kiss Jamie goodbye and Juice kisses me softly before leaving. Happy moves to my side and asks "You good little girl?" I look up at him and say "I am. Between you talking to me and Juice talking to me, I think I am. I am glad he's yours though. I would have been happy either way but still glad he's yours." I tell him. "Me too baby. Thank you for my son." he tells me. He leans down and kisses me softly and whispers "I love you so much."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A couple of days later, we are all sitting at home and I am watching Jamie sitting and playing next to Declan in his swing. I am snuggled into Happy's side with Juice sitting in the floor with the boys. I see Declan's face and he has that Lowman scowl and I can't help but laugh. "What?" Happy asked. "He has that scowl down perfect. I don't think he inherited anything from me." I say. "He did. He has your nose." Juice says and I smile. I love all for of my boys.

Happy's phone rings and so does Juice's. They get off the phone and Happy says. "Get the boys some things packed up. We're on lockdown." Happy says. "I'll get our bags loaded." Juice says. I start getting the boys' things packed and I walk into the living room and hand them to the guys. Juice takes Jamie and gets him buckled in while I get Declan buckled in. We head to the clubhouse with Juice in front and Happy behind me. We pull onto the lot and the croweaters come and help me get the boys inside while the guys take the bags. The guys head into church and I ask Gemma "What's going on?" She sits next to me and says "Luann was killed baby. They just want us all safe until they figure this out." she tells me. "Holy shit. Are you okay? I know you and her were close." I say. "I'll be fine baby." she tells me and I lay my head on her shoulder.

An hour later the guys come out of the chapel and I follow the guys to our room. "What's going on? Gemma told me about Luann." I say. "Yeah. Rosen called and told Clay that she left everything to you. The porn studio, the house, everything." Happy tells me and I look at her shocked. "Sweetheart, Luann loved you." Juice says and I nod as the tears start to fall. "We know who killed her but we have to get him first." Happy says. "Georgie." I say and they nod. "I know how to draw him out." I say. "How?" Happy asked. "Before I got pregnant with Jamie, I was leaving Luann's when Georgie pulled up next to me at the gas station. He started talking to me like he thought I was one of Luann's girls telling me that he would pay me more money and that he'd even let me work my way up the ranks if I took care of him. I turned him down, not telling him who I was. Maybe if I called him and said I changed my mind and would like to talk somewhere private, he'd meet me there and you all be waiting for him." I say. "That might work." Juice says.

We walk out to the main room and the guys head back into the chapel. A few minutes later, Chibs motions me inside. I walk in and stay by the door. "You willing to call him?" Jax asked. "Yeah." I say. They hand me a burner phone and I call him. "Hey Georgie. It's Lily. Luann's girl." I tell him. "Hey sweetheart. I heard about Luann. What can I do for you?" he asked. "I was wondering if that offer was still open? I thought we could meet somewhere private and talk. Maybe I can show you why I'd be a good choice." I say sweetly. "Yeah. You got somewhere in mind?" he asked. I tell him the address and he says to meet him there in an hour. "Sure thing. See you then." I say before hanging up. "Good job Lily." Jax says and I turn to leave the chapel but before I do I say "I loved Luann. Make him suffer." I say looking at Happy. They all nod and I leave the chapel.

Twenty minutes later the guys are kissing my goodbye and heading out to handle Georgie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

An hour later, the guys are sitting in hiding inside the address that Georgie was given. "Lily? You here baby?" Georgie asked as he walks into house. "Georgie porgy had and orgy." Jax says as he comes out from the shadows. "What are you doing here? Where's Lily?" Georgie asked. Juice steps forward and says "Lily isn't your concern." Georgie smirks and says "I don't know who she is to you but she called me. Guess the little biker boy can't take care of her needs." he says. Happy steps forward and says "Our wife is taken care of just fine." Georgie asks "Our wife?" Juice says "Mine and Happy's. You see, you took away someone that she loved dearly. That hurt her. You know what happens to people that hurt our wife?" Juice asked. "They fucking die." Happy seethes.

Tig grabs him and they tie him to the weight bench. His arms are tied above his head and there's a ball gag in his mouth. Happy walks over to his bag of tricks that Tig laid out with Juice by his side. Happy takes the fillet knife and starts making slices in his chest. Juice takes the mallet and starts busting his knees and his ribs. Once they are done, both men take out their guns and empty their clips into his chest, killing him.

A little later, they all walk into the clubhouse and I run up to them. Happy pulls me close and says "It's done." I nod and he kisses me before passing me to Juice who kisses me and pulls me close. Happy walks over and takes Declan from the croweater and Juice gets Jamie and we all head to the dorm. I don't ask what happened. When they are ready, they will tell me. "What are you wanting to do with Luann's house and the business?" Juice asked. "Maybe I can put Lyla behind the camera and handle the business end of it. I could do that from home and stay with the boys." I tell them. "What about the house?" Happy asked. "I wonder if I can get a meeting with Otto and see what he wants done." I say. "I'll have Clay set it up." Happy says.

The next day, I am sitting at a table with both guys on each side, when Otto sits down. "What's going on?" he asked. "Luann was killed brother but the fucker who did it is handled." Happy says. Otto looks down at his hands and nods. "Otto?" I ask getting his attention. "Luann left me the porn studio and the house. I'm gonna keep it running because that's what she would have wanted but I want to know what you want done with the house." I say. "I'm not getting out of here. You can do what you see fit for the house." he says. "Would you be okay if we lived in it? If not, I'll still keep the house the way it is." I tell him. "Luann would have loved you living there. She would brag about your little boy and said you were having another." he says looking at my now flat stomach. "I had him a few days ago. Jamie is two and Declan is just a few days old. Luann was Grandma and I'd love for you to be Grandpa." I tell him." He smiled sadly and says "I'd like that sweetheart." I smile a little and say "Well, I'd like to live in the house but as far has her things, I will make sure they are saved and kept safe. Would you like me to send you some of the pictures?" I asked. "Yeah. Thanks." he says.

We head to Luann's and Rosen meets us there to hand me the keys. We walk in and it's beautifully decorated. Nothing really flashy and looks like a real home. The house was simply decorated which was not the Luann she showed us. Looking into the kitchen, it's fully stocked with top of the line cooking and baking pans and state of the art appliances. Looking in the other rooms, there's a master suite that's softly decorated with a master bath attached. Then there are four guest rooms that simply have a bed, dresser and nightstands. "Wow. This place is amazing." I say. "Yeah. Luann seemed to be someone with many talents." Juice says and I smile at him softly and say "Yeah. She was."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A week later we are moved into Luann's house. I walk into Cara Cara and see everyone standing there. Lyla called them to say there was a meeting. "Thanks for coming everyone. Since Luann passed, she left the studio to me. There are going to be a few changes. I'll be handling the business end of everything and will be working with my new director on planning the films. Lyla, I want you to be my new director. I know she was showing you the ropes and I know you know what you're doing." I tell her. "Wow. Thanks." Lyla says before hugging me. I look at everyone else and say "You all still have your jobs. It will be business as usual." I tell them. "I'm not working for you." Ima says. "Then you can leave. But remember that you signed paperwork with Luann stating if you left that you would forfeit your royalties to all films made through Cara Cara." I tell her. "Whatever." she says before walking out. "I didn't like her anyway." I say.

Walking back into the house, I see Happy and Juice coming out of one of the spare rooms. We have our room and the babies each have their own rooms. "What were you doing in the spare room?" I asked. "Come here. We want you to see something." Juice says. I follow them and walk into the room and it is a fully furnished office. "Wow guys. This is amazing." I say. "This way, you have an office to work from home and there are two monitors here for the kids rooms." Juice says. "I don't know what to say guys. This is amazing. Thank you." I tell them. "We love you little girl." Happy says. "I love you guys too. More than you know." I tell them.

We head to the living room and see Declan sleeping in his swing and Jamie looks at me and says "Mommy like room?" I pick him up and say "Yeah baby. Mommy likes her room." He hugs me and says "I help." Smiling I say "You did?" He nods his head and says "Daddy and Pop let me help." he says. "Well, thank you for helping baby. Mommy loves it." I tell him. He snuggles into me and I look at my husbands and realize just how lucky I am. I go to the kitchen and start dinner. Once dinner is done, we all sit down to eat. Jamie is in his booster seat next to Juice. Happy is holding Declan while he eats and I am sitting there watching the four most important people in my life.

Once we get the kids to bed, we are all lying in bed and I am just thinking about things. I have my head on Happy's chest while Juice is snuggled in behind me. "What's on your mind Momma?" Happy asked. "Just thinking about how much has happened since that first night. I never thought I would have one husband, much less two. And the kids? I'm just thinking about how lucky I am." Happy kisses me and then Juice does.

Today is the day of my six week checkup and I can't wait. "How are the babies?" the doctor asked me. "They are great. Jamie loves having a little brother and Declan is actually sleeping all night. It's great." I tell her. "Have you planning on going back to work?" she asked. "I already have. I have an office at home so I can work from home and be with the kids but it's all computer work so it's nothing strenuous." I tell her. "That's fine. How have you been feeling?" she asked. "Good. I was a little worried before having Declan but things are a lot better now." She asks "What were you worried about?" Sighing, I say "I was worried that Declan wasn't going to be Happy's but he is. I gave Juice a son but I wanted to give Happy one." She nods her understanding. "Now, looks like you are perfectly healed. Have you thought about birth control?" she asked. "Yeah. I wanted to get the Mirena." I say. "Okay. I can do that now." she tells me.

I walk in the door and the guys are there with the kids. "How'd your appointment go?" Happy asked. "Fully released but I did put myself on birth control." I tell him. "You don't want more kids?" Juice asked. "I just had Declan. Once they are a little older, if you all want more kids then we will have more kids. But for now, I want to make sure that I can still take care of my men." I tell them. Happy pulls me close and kisses me and Jamie starts laughing. "Pop kiss mommy." he says. "Yeah baby. Pop kissed Mommy." Happy says to Jamie. Juice walks over and says "My turn." He kisses me softly and Jamie just smiles. "Mommy happy." he says. I smile and say "Yeah baby. Mommy's happy."


End file.
